A Second Chance
by tenshi.yudashi
Summary: A Mature Pokémon themed story, revolving around Kyle, Penelope, and Arren. These three trainers are thrust headlong into a battle to destroy not only the world, but the universe. Can they stop those Pokemon and Humans have turned their back on creation? Includes Pokephilia, Violence, Rape, Blood, and Mature Themes. Please read forewarning.
1. Character Bios

STORY OVERVIEW

KYLE BRENSON- Our titular protagonist. A cheerful, yet calm guy who rushes into battle alongside his pokemon team; Lula (his female Primarina), female Absol and male Breloom. Because of this, although he is not the strongest brawler and his Poke Mon aren't the strongest, he is well rounded and adapts to the situation at hand, no matter the opponent. Quick thinking and reacting, he treats all with kindness but often missteps in his speech, having small verbal ticks.

PENELOPE MOREAU- Just call her Pene or Lope. She despises people who utilize her full name, just as much as she hates Poison types. In fact, there isn't a lot in this world that Pene likes...outside of her team of Incineroar, Alolan Ninetails and Gallade. Guiding them as a normal trainer does, she rarely steps into battle, preferring to remain at a distance and pick off foes either with combo attacks or arrow shots. Although socially awkward, she's a dependable friend, who is always there for you even in the bad times.

ARREN- Almost as surprising as his lack of a last name, is how soft spoken he is. A source of not only knowledge, but laughter, he rounds out the group, helping keep them grounded in the world around them. Arren is stubborn, when it comes to battle, letting his fists do the talking, rather than his Pokemon: Chandelure, Pidgeot and Ampharos. He cares very much for his team, and life around him, preferring not to end the battle in bloodshed if it can be helped. However, his outlook on life makes him an opponent you should never cross. Especially when it comes to Pinball, his favorite pasttime.

EON KAELIN- As Champion of Kanto and Sinnoh, he is a down to earth guy, preferring to help those in need instead of maintaining his status as strongest Trainer. Charming with a snarky attitude, his team of Dragonite Blaziken and Milotic, put down all comers and leave them hurting bad. Despite leading them from afar, if things become too dangerous he'll abandon reason and protect that which he cares about without a second thought. Cunning on and off the battlefield, he is a wellspring of healing to all who have ever met him, as a real champion should be.

* * *

LEVELS- Referring to the literal power of a Pokemon or Trainer. These numbers are important as, most Trainers rely on it in combat to determine the most effective way of dealing with threats.

REGIONS-All of the Pokemon and regions in this story are available via sea travel or flight, within 6 hours of each other. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and even Alola, neighbor very close to each other, although it is still a 5 months trip to cross these continents.

POKEPHILIA- A taboo topic in the world, this will be broached often, as it and many other fetishes have become common place in the past three years. It is not uncommon for Humans to attempt to mate or even marry their Pokemon counterparts, ignoring the egg compatability between them.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This story contains gore, violence, pokephilia, and heavy adult themes.

If you are comfortable with aforementioned topics, please enjoy your stay. I am aiming for weekly updates, barring any major live events.

The Prologue (CHAPTER 3) is told via multiple Point of View(POV)s. There will be a page break and **BOLD** of denoting a change in POV from one character to the next.

*Any _Italics_ is Pokemon Telepathy

*Any ' _'_ is Human Thought.

These cursors will remain true for the entire story.

I will be adding a glossary and also images to the end of the story May 31st, 2017.

Until then Enjoy!


	3. Desperate Battle

**ARREN**

'The odds continue stacking up.'

The hood of my sweater, obscured my eyes, which stung with exhaustion, as sweat poured down my brow. I moved a single strand of black hair out of the way. It was apparent by the blood which the battlefield was soaked in that the fight had taken a very gruesome turn for the worst. I winced as my right arm grew heavier and more numb with each passing moment. My body was well trained, and with the assistance from my team, I had successfully repelled and knocked out three of seven of my opponents. However, as I stared at the Legendary who stood in my way, I found myself considering retreat. My body was shaking from exhaustion, and I had incurred a serious gash to my side. Blood oozed from the wound, sticking my sweater to my skin. We had anticipated the heavy resistance, and Kyle had told me that if the battle came we would be ready. However, three Legendary Pokemon? No amount of training could have prepared us for that shock. Alone, each was over fifteen levels higher than the strongest member on our team. At my current level of 79 I was being pushed back bit by bit. With three of them against us, the tide was turning unfavorably. A Mega X Mewtwo, a Giratina, and a Darkrai. The Dark type legendary had singled me out, so along with the six other enemies, I had struggled to push them back. As I faced it again, I felt my heart sink. As long as the Legendaries remained in play, we would be hard pressed to survive, much less win. Shifting the earpiece in my ear, my senses warned me of the incoming danger. I barely had time to dodge as a Blastoise unleashed a hydro pump from my backside, at almost point blank range.

A Light Screen emerged just before the water stream landed, warding off the attack. I was thankful for the save, only for Aggron to emerge at my right. My eyes narrowed as the Pokemon stomped down hard launching an Earthquake straight at me. Ampharos threw herself in front of the attack, taking the full brunt of its devastating force, my eyes widening in shock. I had told them to stay out of harm's way, yet she had disobeyed my order. The Earthquake cut deep into her, inflicting life threatening wounds. I rushed forward, catching her in the air, before I launched her skyward, where my Pidgeot flew just slightly out of harm's way. Chandelure remained on the ground with me providing me with buffs and debuffs against our opponents.

"Pidgeot! Get her to safety," I yelled, dodging Darkrai's Dark Void, and landing on my toes. Without glancing backwards, I pushed off hard, intent on punishing the Aggron for hurting my teammate. The Steel/Rock type tried to run, frozen as Paralysis from the Thunder Wave that had hit him earlier took hold, rooting him in place. As my fist came into contact with the Pokemon's steel head, the earth rippled, the force of my attack, moving it back a good twenty feet. The metal from my strike was bent inwards, as it howled in pain. Closing the distance in a millisecond, my feet swept it off the ground, in a fluid motion. While in mid air, my arms manouvered into place, creating an effective arm bar. Spinning as it fell forward, I whipped myself around it's back breaking the appendage, and listening to my opponent groan as the bones exploded. Turning it around, I delivered a series of blows to its face watching as it collapsed. It tried to move once, but I delivered a swift kick to it's temple, knocking it out.

Four down, three to go. Surprisingly, one of the humans who I had faced was as proficient in hand to hand combat as I was. I had trouble, breaking or pinning her as she was so flexible she simply slid out of any hold I attempted. A Blastoise, Darkrai and a young girl, were all remained of the seven man squad that had originally faced me. I felt my chest constrict in pain, as my breathing sped up to keep me supplied with oxygen. Glancing back to Darkrai, my eyes widened as a Shadow Ball was launched at point blank range directly at me. Unable to avoid it, I took the blow full force, bracing myself from the impact. I slammed into the ground sliding through the grass and earth. Placing my hand to the ground, I caught myself mid impact, and flipped, only to be confronted with an Ominous Wind which rushed my position.

'Not good!'

I started to run, only for a wall of ice to rise out of the ground, blocking the move.

My eyes shifted right, noticing Pene's Ninetales had jumped into my fight, backing me up. I returned my attention to my opponent's cursing. I had lowered my guard at the worst time.

'This can't go on much longer.'

* * *

 **PENELOPE**

My Ninetale's Ice Beam had reached Arren just in time. My team was fighting hard for me, and although I wasn't directly in the middle of combat, my body was just as affected by the fight. My right arm hung limply from freezer burns and I had a cut on my leg from Ariado's bite earlier. There was a powerful venom coursing through my blood, making my head swim and body feel heavy. Despite the damage though, the antidote I had only popped five minutes earlier allowed me to continue fighting. I hated Poison types for as many reasons as a person watches movie for fun.

Concern filled my chest for my teammates. If I was doing this bad, I could only imagine the pain they were in. Distracted, I glanced to Kyle, watching as he took another Psyshock from a Mega X Mewtwo. He barely flinched, launching himself straight at the Fighting/Psychic type without a moment's hesitation. They struggled back and forth, his Primarina holding off an Arcanine and Trainer by herself. His other two pokemon hadn't faired as well against the odds.

"PENE! Look out!"

My thoughts returned to the battle as my Ninetales was flanked by an imposing figure. A large Metagross, had caused quite a bit of trouble for my Incineroar and Ninetales, pushing them back bit by bit. The Pokemon's male trainer called out his command, fear pressing down upon me.

"Flash Cannon!"

If the attack landed, Ninetales would be dead. There was no question in my mind. After everything the two of us had gone through, it would be devastating to lose her.

"Ninetales! DODGE!" I screamed, running to protect her.

The fox tried to move, only for Giratina to corner her, preventing escape. I considered my options, as I grew desperate.

"Gallade! Use Teleport and Protect!" I shouted, my Gallade jumping away from his opponent and vanishing in a flash of light. Before he could reach Ninetales the Metagross unleashed an explosive silver beam at point blank range. The heat from the attack pushed me back, even though I was only five feet away.

"NINETALES!" I screamed, as the laser exploded. Smoke obscurred my vision, but I rushed in without fear for my own safety. If there was any chance I could save her, I needed to be there the moment the area was safe.

As I got through the smokescreen, I made it to my fox's side. Fear and dread filled my chest, as I stared upon her silent and unmoving body. Blood stained her usually immaculate white fur, and pooled beneath her from a huge hole in her gut. I rushed forward, throwing myself over my friend, as the Metagross aimed to finish me off, with the same attack. Before any party could react, Incineroar landed in front of Metagross, and grasped both of it's arms in its own. I smiled devilishly, as my Cat ripped the extremities off with brutal force, before unleashing a Flamethrower which melted it to nothing. As I placed a hand on her chest, my guardian, Gallade picked up our teammate, without hesitation.

"We need to go. She needs medical attention. If she doesn't get it...she'll die," he whispered, his eyes searching for incoming threats. I nodded in agreement, as Giratina moved forward towards us. My Ninetales was best suited to deal with the Ghost/Dragon type, and I didn't have nearly enough power in the other two to put the legendary down.

"Get out of here! I-" I stated, only to be interrupted.

Before another word could be spoken, a stream of ice slammed into the dragon freezing it solid, and pinning it to the wall. I glanced in the direction of the fight, as Primarina let out a chilling cry, which fired another beam into the Ghost/Dragon. I admired the starter as even though Kyle was preoccupied, it was strong enough to handle three enemies at once.

* * *

 **KYLE**

As Mewtwo launched me into another tree, I rolled along the ground, regaining some semblance of control, and retaliated with a thrust kick which he blocked.

 _You cannot win. Give up. Jirachi will be whole and everything will end._

I ground my teeth together in frustration, as I stared at the legendary psychic type. My Pokemon had eliminated five of my enemies, with albeit quite a bit of trouble. I was exhausted beyond belief, and didn't have the strength to move another muscle. I needed rest and unfortunately Mewtwo, and Lusamine were intent on keeping me always moving. My team was wiped out, save Primarina, who was also on her last legs. I had prevented them from dying, which had cost me not only some third degree burns, but some pain as well. Glancing at the remaining opponents, I realized that if we continued fighting, all that would remain would be us dead, and our opponents victorious. In fact, not a single legendary appeared to be exhausted. I considered the odds of us winning this fight. I knew our health was all in the red, and that we still had over eight opponents, against four. A fifty percent rate of success IF we could take two on by ourselves. Sweat poured down my head, and I let out a sigh. It was impossible. So, I had to make a call, and soon. I finally settled on my decision, and glanced to my Primarina, who took Giratina's Shadow Claw to her gut. The etheral attack ripped her skin open, and she collapsed howling in agony. Blood spurted violently from the wound.

"LULA!" I screamed out, dodging another strike by Mewtwo and rushing to her side. I knew exactly what I had to do. Mewtwo put himself between me and her. Raising my hand, I countered two of his strikes before delivering a powerful knee to his solar plexus, making him gasp for air. While he recovered I rushed to Primarina.

"You need to go with them," I whispered, tears in my eyes, as I knelt down by her. I wouldn't let her die if I could help it. The only choice I had was to make them run. To get my friends to flee. Wasting not another moment, I pulled out the Pokeball I never used around her, and held her to my chest.

"You were my first, and I'll never forget you. Stay safe," I stated, reverently, before opening the capsule. Her eyes met mine, as she stared at me, widening in realization.

"...Don't!"she cried, but her response was too slow. She vanished in a red light, as the ball shut close. Lusamine recovered from her frozen leg, and rushed my position. Smirking, I kicked her downwards, and called out to Arren. His eyes met mine, as I launched my final Pokemon away from the fray and to the safety of him. I knew he would catch it, and turned to face Mewtwo as it rushed me. Reaching into my belt I tossed a cluster of smoke pellets down at my feet. A loud 'pop' echoed as the fog dispersed separating our enemies away from us. Wasting no time, I let out a shout from the bottom of my soul.

"RUN!" I screamed. Facing Mewtwo, I dodged one strike, and slammed my fist into it's blow was barely felt by the Psychic/Fighting type who simply countered with a blow that fractured my bad arm. I ignored the pain, and grabbed Mewtwo's by the throat, pulling it closer to me.

 _You will die here._

I smirked, and nodded before replying.

"I will die before I let you hurt them. But taking my life isn't going to be easy. I'll make sure of that," I replied grinning devilishly.

* * *

 **ARREN**

As I heard Kyle's order, my mind went into overdrive. I wasted not another moment, and returned my remaining team member, Chandelure to it's Pokeball. Mid action, my free hand snagged Primarina's ball from the air, and I turned, rushing towards my Pidgeot and Pene, who also followed Kyle's advice. Her Pokemon were returned to their balls as we made our mad dash to the flying type.

I considered following the group, but like him, I wasn't going to abandon my friends. The mission was to stop our opponents here. Placing Primarina's ball in Pene's hands I turned around, and ran back towards Kyle. I couldn't leave him to die. As I came back to the battlefield, I stopped just at the perimeter. He was far lower level than me, however, now it seemed his strength was not his own. Moving at speeds that I had no trouble analyzing, he took on all eight opponents; blocks and counters happening at the same time.

'Get out of there!'

As much as my mind begged me to join in, I remained motionless and watched the fight, unable to find an opening that wouldn't put him at risk.

* * *

 **KYLE**

Even with the legendaries backing down, I felt my body starting to give out. My will was the only thing that prevented anyone from straight out killing me. I refused to go down, even as a blow to my right shoulder, and my left leg, left me disabled, and gasping for breath. Team Rocket Admin Ariana, came from my backside attempting to blindside and end me. Her claws almost caught my bad side, but I twisted at the last instant, driving an uppercut through her jaw sending her sliding backwards. Pushing off, I followed up with a flip, snapping her neck mid motion. As I finished my rotation, I noticed a figure watching the fight from a distance.

'Arren. What are you-'

Even at this distance I could see the look of pain which he watched with, but simply returned a smile.

As long as the others were safe, I could die happily. I landed and threw another kick which pushed Blastoise back.

"Leave him. I will end this." Mewtwo stated.

I watched Lusamine, and the others step aside allowing the Mega Evolution to float forwards to face me himself.

"You win. I was the reason we got in your way. Leave them out of it," I whispered, coughing up a little blood. My body was at its limit, even without any help from the Mega Evolution.

"Fine. But you will suffer for them. Try not to scream," he smirked, raising his hand.

Searing pain.

Agony beyond words.

My mind went blank, and I clutched at my head as images, memories and pain filled my body to the brim. Tears poured from my eyes, and I tried to move, even as Mewtwo lifted me. I knew that the torture wouldn't end. Nothing in the fifteen years of life I had endured, had ever caused me this much...this much...It was beyond anything I could comprehend. However, psychic moves and illusions were not something I am unfamiliar with. I bared my teeth, and pinched my arm dispelling the move.

"I could wipe your memories of everyone you love, but death suits you better."

I ignored his jeer and stared at him, before I retorted.

"I'm not done yet."

Reaching behind me I drew my short sword. I preferred not to use weapons, but times were desperate. Which meant it was time for me to kill, and give in to the murderous intent which I always tried to fight off.

Mega Mewtwo rushed forward, throwing a punch, which I dodged, only for my cheek to open up.

'A psychic blade?' I thought to myself, dodging his next strike and parrying his fist with a downward slash which opened his face to my side kick which missed. I spun around, blocking his upslash with my blade behind my back. I danced with Mega Mewtwo, my eyes darting left and right, as it began to warp around me, striking at me occasionally. Jumping backwards I began running, watching as it gave chase. I slid to a stop,ducking under a slash, and countering with my own which drew a little blood, only for the wound to heal itself. Mewtwo rushed in, and I countered his thrust, dodging another strike, with my blade. Sparks danced around us, as I remained focused on taking down the legendary. The two of us moved at high speeds across the grassy field, the moon watching our battle from up above. We continued to go back and forth, however, exhaustion set in, and my next strike missed my target. I recovered quickly, blocking his counter.

 _Oh. Look...your water type is coming to save you._

Fear set in, as I turned to face where Arren left, only to realize the dirty trick too late.

Mewtwo took the opportunity to rush forward, sliding under my guard and piercing through my heart. My eyes widened and I fell on the weight of the psychic blade, staring at Mewtwo as he let me go. I fell to the ground, my vision tearing up.

"No..." I groaned. I could feel my blood seeping from the wound, and pooling underneath my body. My eyes grew heavier with each passing moment, and I came to terms that my death was iminent.

 _You are a little tool._

A kick sent rapid pain throughout the area, and I groaned again, even as darkness filled my vision.

'I'm sorry Lula' I thought as the others laughed and spat on me.

* * *

 **ARREN**

Rage filled me as the legendary kicked my friend. I had watched, but it was painful even for me. I considered rushing into save him, however, he had begged for my life. For our lives. My fists clenched themselves, as I stared. I wanted to do something, yet...

Bright light emerged from the sky, creating a space between our enemies, and Kyle. I stared up my eyes widening as a black figure with golden rings emerged. It rushed Darkrai, slamming hard into it, before opening it's maw and unleashing a devastating Dragon Pulse which struck Giratina full force. The shockwave from the attack sent me sliding backwards. Through squinted eyes, I kept my eyes forward, as a single figure emerged in a whirlwind of leaves. Black pants accented the muscular frame of a young trainer. His white spiky hair stopped just short of a green headband, his yellow eyes firm. I recognized him, and was still in awe that he had arrived when he did. The Champion Eon.

"I'm your opponent," he declared loudly to all present.

Mewtwo smirked at the comment, reaching out with his power to hold the Champion, but found it ineffective. In fact, Eon simply stood still.

"Take Kyle and get him and his friends as far from here as possible. I'll be right behind," Eon shouted.

The Mega Dragon acknowledged his owner's command, and scooped up our friend gently, before flying directly for me and Pene. Grabbing my things I flipped upwards and landed on the dragon's back. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched as Eon sliced open Mewtwo's chest with a single slash of his Katana, and summoned Dragonite.

"Rayquaza. Is he holding on?" I asked, hoping above all things that he had survived.

It glanced at me before shaking its head. Before I could speak again, it soared off into the air, at near supersonic speeds.

"He's barely hanging on. Too much blood loss. If he doesn't get medical attention in the next five minutes he is surely dead," the shiny dragon responded.

"He's hurt? Arren...what happened?" Pene asked.

I shook my head, the wind whipping past my face.

"Damn, Mewtwo. He pulled a dirty trick, and got the better of him. The fight might have dragged on until Eon arrived. They win. They have the Wish Stone," I replied bitterly.

I watched her eyes close before she shook her head.

"I can't believe it. After everything we've done to try and stop it, this is how it ends?" Her words hit a tone within me. I didn't want this fight to end this way. In fact, it seemed rigged that we had fought three legendaries. They hadn't been there during any of the previous events. So what, or who had interfered? It brought me quite a bit of bitter sorrow.

Descending, I watched as we came to a halt on SkyArrow Bridge in Unova. Hopping off, I ran with Pene to Kyle, who was breathing shallowly, and was in a sleep like state. Rayquaza remained still, and took guard over us.

"Do we wake him?" she asked. I considered the choice before shrugging. Sleeping was a natural way of recovering from pain or injury, but in this case it wouldn't do much for our friend.

"Either way, the wound is too grievous. We need to get him to a hospital," I said, moving to lift him, only for his eyes to open.

"Lu-La...Lula..."

I stared down at my friend, his strawberry blonde hair stopping short of two emerald eyes of which only one was focused on me. He shook his head.

"It's pretty bad, you know?" I said, Pene placing the desired pokeball in his hand.

"I know...it hurts..." he laughed, smiling even on his deathbed.

"Why, Kyle? You had a choice to run with us!" Pene demanded, only for him to shake his head.

"I chose to stay to buy you guys some time," he replied, only for his breaths to come shorter and his lungs to fill with blood. I watched as he struggled to maintain his demeanor, and keep alive long enough.

"Glad I got you enough, for him to arrive, saen." His verbal tick was one we normally would have laughed at, but at this moment it only sent a shiver of dread down my spine.

The pokeball slipped from his grasp, and his female water starter emerged, her body heavily worn. She rushed to his side, at the sight of his wounds. Almost immediately tears fell down her face as she sobbed for her friend. She tried to sing, only for him to press a single finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry girl. Seems I won't be joining you for the swim I promised. Take care of Absol and Lilligant. They both...*cough* will need you to be strong."

"Master. I can heal these... I...Please. Hold on,"she begged.

"Good...bye Lula...I love you, saen."

And with that his breathing halted and his life ended on the cold ground. A downbeat of wind notified the group that Eon had arrived, landing only a foot from us.

"It's not fair," Penelope whispered. I sighed, and reached for Primarina, who smacked my hand away.

"I'm not leaving him!"

Her face smeared with tears, the female seal was utterly consumed with grief. It was apparent to everyone there. I reached down, and pulled her into my arms, gently. She wouldn't leave his side; not for any reason. I knew that deep down inside of me, but she needed tending as much as we all did. She wept into my shoulder, as Eon approached his Dragonite following suit.

"Good job Dragonite, and Rayquaza. Thanks for your help," he stated, patting both dragon types. I waited for him to address us, my hand caressing my dead friend's Pokemon.

"Penelope-" Eon spoke, only to be interrupted.

"It's Pene! Where were you? You were supposed to meet us there!"

Eon let out a low sigh, and kneeled beside our friend.

"I would have but on my way two legendaries barred my way. Reshiram and Zekrom. It's weird. I didn't expect any resistance on my way. My Blaziken and Milotic are currently at the Pokemon Center healing up, after the fight. I had Dragonite drop them off as Rayquaza carried me ahead. A couple seconds sooner, and I might have been able to save him."

Pene closed her eyes, and turned away from us. I could tell she was enraged, and scared.

"They can't use its power yet," I said, in a low voice, putting both hands in my sweater pocket.

"You know this for sure?" Eon spoke, rubbing his dragon type on the head.

I nodded an affirmation.

"Jirachi's thousand year sleep will end at the next solar eclipse which is next month."

The champion placed a hand on his hip as he contemplated the words.

"How do we find them again?" he asked.

I sighed heavily, before letting him know the bad news.

"Any chances of finding them are gone. If they are smart they'll remain well hidden even from us, and wait until Jirachi awakens to make their next move."

I glanced to Pena, who was holding her Ninetales pokeball in her hands. It seemed that all hope was gone.

"I'll take him to his mother's house. I'm sure Lula won't want to leave his side until he's buried. We all need a lift to the Pokemon Center. If you drop me off there, I should be able to get Pidgeot to fly me to Goldenrod City. I have some unfinished business there..." I said, trailing off mid thought.

Eon nodded and patted Dragonite.

"What about Pene?" he asked, moving to his Rayquaza.

"I'm going to Snowpoint City," Pene replied.

"Last thing. What do we do with his team?" Eon asked, pulling the two pokeballs off of Kyle's belt.

"After they have grieved they will make their own decisions. Let's heal up first, and then we can go from there," Pene replied.

The trio all gathered on Rayquaza's back and they departed, with a set of four eyes watching them from the heavens above.


	4. Alternatives and Repercussions

Four entities watched over the balance of the universes, as Arceus's blessed guardians. In the depths, and darkness of space they now surrounded a single universe to which events had played out much out of order. The four Pokémon were filled with fear and concern as they stared at the chaos which surrounded this world. It appeared as though, something foul had mucked with and destabilized everything. In fact, all entities present were afraid their very existence was threatened by whatever was causing this anomaly.

"This is not right," Dialga, the gatekeeper of Time spoke to his fellow deities.

"One of us has betrayed our post. Is it you Yveltal?" Xerneas spoke next her voice royal and powerful.

"Ha. You wish. This much death is caused by something else. Many of these souls were not to be reaped for another 100 years," the Pokémon of Death responded.

"I have my doubts about your hand in this," the Life Bringing Pokémon stated, moving forward threateningly.

"Xerneas and Yveltal. Stand down, please. I am much not in the mood, as I'm barely able to maintain my strength. Something is destroying the multiverses one by one and we need to figure it out fast," Palkia, overseer of Space and Dimensions spoke. The group let out a collective sigh as they each investigated anything that would cause this.

"Kyle. Kyle Brenson. He died only moments ago, and his death is causing discord within this world," Yveltal spoke.

"He was supposed to live a full life. Dialga, what happens in this timeline?" Xerneas asked.

"Apparently there was a giant battle between two powerful groups in this realm. However...Mewtwo, Darkrai...Wait. Five of our kind was summoned to this world. I never permitted them access nor allowed them to roam this world. The battle was supposed to end in a draw, with the Wishing Stone still out of reach of Lusamine and her team. However, things have changed and that stone is not only in their possession, but due to his death, Arren and Penelope Moreau have parted ways. Arren to Goldenrod City...for pinball?" Dialga hesitated, and glanced to the others.

"I do not understand it but continue," Xerneas stated.

"Penelope is on her way to Snowpoint City, to train. I believe she still wants to try to end this fight, while there is still time to resolve this," Dialga replied. The Time Pokémon shifted uncomfortably as it reviewed the actions that would occur due to Kyle's death.

"It's unfortunate but even she won't be able to find this group alone. Eon is already hunting and so far has turned up very little concerning the perpetrators of this plan. So resurrecting Kyle may have a huge impact on whether they will be able to find them. However, doing so will upset the balance. Reviving his life-force, will negatively impact the region, due to the energies that will be taken from there to sustain his life. I foresee famine and plenty of death if we attempt such a course," Dialga stated, shaking its head.

"Is there another course of action that will not disrupt the cosmos?" Palkia asked. The trio currently not involved stared at the female who appeared to be hurting sorely. Whatever rift was caused by this event, it appeared to be killing the Legendary rather efficiently.

"I can think of many, but only one course will not adversely affect the realms. However, I will say it's a pretty long shot if you ask me. I hate to say it, but this looks bad."

Xerneas glared at the Wyvern as it tilted its head up.

"Enjoying the idea that we may all perish, Yveltal?" she asked.

"Not really. My death would be most unfortunate, and yours would prevent me from returning. As much as I dislike having to rely on you, I also know you are there to maintain the balance from my destruction. So…I can't live without you no matter how much I may want to. The smart choice is to simply move one Kyle into this realm."

The idea posed many problems. How did they know which one to take? Which one was best suited? Would the world he was taken from fall apart at the lost of him? Would he even be able to find the perpetrators if they remained hidden?

So many variables, and yet the answer was one they all agreed with. If they attempted to return the original back to the world, the region he entered would be not only destabilized, but everyone around him would perish. It would be a cataclysmic event, which Arcus would surely punish.

"Which one?" Palkia asked, her eyes rolling into her head as she delved into the multiverse in search of the suitable replacement.

Dialga in turn closed his eyes, and searched through time itself for the proper Kyle. The one that would have the best possible outcome. It took him over an hour, during which Palkia's powers faded considerably.

"I've found the best outcome. I'll offer the name and realm, however... there is something to note." Dialga stated, hesitantly.

"What is it?" Palkia demanded.

"This Kyle will succeed, and there will be some loss. However, he is not exactly suited to the task. In one week, the team will fall even further behind, and the event will seem unavoidable. It is at this point that he comes to three decisions. If he doesn't make the proper one, then we will be utterly doomed. However, if he chooses correctly, then not only will that realm be saved, and us in turn, but the realm from which he came…will be spared any negative effects from his departure."

Silence filled the void for the second time, as the four Pokémon contemplated the words.

"And you are sure this is the best one?" Xerneas asked, meekly.

"Positive. Any other one would end with negative results, and those that ended positively also had heavy consequences for his success."

"Who is it?" Yveltal asked.

"Kyle Brenson from Realm 219. Of the 300 we have dominion over, he is most closely related in skills and personality to the original. The only difference is he. Well…he's a loner. An introvert unlike the others. Not only that, but his realm is devoid of any Pokemon. The only way they know of us is through video games. Yet, his potential is untapped, which means he could advance farther than the original. Yveltal. Xerneas. Please compare the two souls of the Kyles, and tell me how different they are from each other."

The Wyvern and Deer Pokémon immediate proceeded to compare the two shining orbs to which they were given dominion over. One was very alive, while the other had passed on. After several minutes, they both came to their conclusion.

"I'd call'em twins." Yveltal said, giggling at the idea.

"Not quite. There are a few major differences, especially in attitude. Yet, the differences that do matter are actually positive instead of negative. Especially in the terms of caring for our kind surprisingly," Xerneas stated, annoyed with her counterpart.

"Very well. Then is it decided?" Palkia gasped, and her arm started to warp, disappearing momentarily only to return cemented in reality.

"We do not have time to argue. Let us return to our quarters and from there make ready for this action. Please be wary of the impact this will have on everything surrounding this case. I hope that we can resolve this without Arceus's oversight or input. It would be very upset if it knew that something had escaped our combined might," Dialga spoke.

With that the congregation left, leaving the void silent and empty as it originally had been. In parting, they now made preparations for the moving of one person from one realm to the next.

* * *

Two golden eyes peered out from above the cosmos, overseeing everything, after awakening from its slumber. The Pokémon known only as Arceus yawned loudly, before curling back into a ball. The group had made a wise decision, and it agreed with the plans. However, something continued to cause it much distress. The situation was caused by something outside of the realm of normal events. Who or what would interfere with the heavenly beings? Falling back asleep, it contemplated those capable of such a feat, and proceeded to consider destruction, should this being proceed to tamper with its creations.

* * *

 **KYLE**

"Whew. That's another trial down." I let out a sigh, as I saved my game on the 3DS, and moved the circle pad away from Mallow. My team had performed admirably, and now I simply spent time raising the happiness levels of my Primarina. She had been unable to fight at this gym and I felt bad about it, however I hadn't wanted her to faint. Grass types weren't exactly her strong suit. As I fed her another poffin, I glanced around my room. The white walls were empty save a single book case which held most of my music tutorials and notes. My book bag lay on the ground, with all of my clothes bunched in a drawer at the foot of my bed. Glancing down to Primarina, I noticed she had fallen asleep, and decided I would leave her be until after dinner. I closed the system, and hopped off the twin sized mattress. As I stood, letting out a huge yawn, I glanced out the window of our two-story home. The skies were painted in majestic purple, orange and yellows that spanned as far as the eye could see. I stretched both arms above my head, and headed for my bedroom door. A shiver ran down my spine as I touched the bronze doorknob leading to the stairs. I stopped mid motion, and pulled away, fear escalating in the pit of my stomach.

"Kyle! It's almost dinner time!" his mother called.

Just as sudden as the emotion had arrived, it faded away, leaving him empty and confused. Shrugging it off as simply déjà vu, I opened the door, and dashed down the carpeted stairs, accidently stepping on my little sister's baton.

"Ashley!" I swore, as my pain receptors lit up. The inside of my bare foot, was throbbing violently in agony from the accident. Enraged, I kicked the metal stick away, the clattering sending a small black cat running away. For a moment I felt bad, as my actions had scared the family pet. I continued towards the kitchen, the heavenly aroma of Alfredo and Steak permeating the father was in charge of dinner, he usually liked to chow down on hearty meals that made you smile, and tempted you with sleep. I inhaled the scent again, before following it to the patio, where my dad stood. I opened up the mesh door with one hand while watching as he expertly flipped another steak. His blue shirt rippled with his muscles, and his black shorts were covered by a white "Kiss the Cook" apron. Father had taken the liberty of crossing out both s's and replacing them with ls in red ink. It made me chuckle every time I saw it, as I knew that he loved the "damned napkin" as he called it. Smirking, I crossed the porch, and watched him flip another well-done ribeye, smoke pouring from the charcoal grill, and filling the air.

"Hey son," he said, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. I leaned in and smelled his shirt, feeling safe as the musky scent of sweat filled my nostrils.

"Hey Dad. Smells good," I replied, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I glanced down the stairs, to the backyard, where my sister and mom were chatting on the lawn chairs, soaking in the last rays of the sun as it set.

"So, are you excited for your next year of school?"

The question blindsided me, and I felt my stomach roll with discomfort as I considered being the new kid in school for the third time. It sucked being the awkward one out but I knew that it was part of my Dad's job.

"Not really. I think I might take Drama this semester, but I'm not entirely sure," I said, pushing my into my sweatshirt pockets. I glanced up to watch him take a sip of an open Corona which sat next to him. His normally white skin was red from sunburn, the hair on his face providing very little protection from the heat. His hair was colored like salt and pepper, which continued through to the small beard he sported. As the liquid was drained, his blue eyes met mine, and he smiled broadly.

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied blushing heavily.

"Big brother!" my eight year old sister called, running up the stairs to me.

"Hmmm?" I smirked as she approached her blonde pigtails bounced up and downwards, with each skip. She was always pleasant to be around, and although we sometimes argued, she was lil sis and I cared very much about her. Her red summer dress hung tightly against her lithe body as she rushed up the three steps to where we were standing.

"Can I have my Mew yet?"

The question made me giggle, and only further upset the little girl who had been waiting patiently for the past week.

"I'm not sure. I might have released it by now," I replied jokingly, watching as her face turned the same shade as her dress.

"Th-that's not fair! You promised!" she complained, her hands clutching my shirt.

"Did I? Dad…do you remember me promising her a Pokémon?" I asked him, watching as he held both hands up in defense.

"Don't you pin this on me. I don't know anything," he said, laughing heartily.

"Big brother!"

I smiled as she called me again, before I knelt down.

"After dinner, I promise I'll give you a Mew and a Mewtwo. Fair?" I said, moving a strand of her hair out of her face.

"YAY!" she cheered. As she ran off, I noticed my Dad was staring at me approvingly.

"What?"

"I find it hard sometimes to believe you two get along so well."

"Well, she's pretty easy to please," I replied, with a shrug.

"You'll find I'm harder to please, though. Go wash up, and set the table for dinner," my mom said, from her lawn chair on the porch.

Letting out a sigh, I moved inside, watching as a black cat followed me in.

"Spooky! What are you doing outside?" I mocked the cat, who rubbed against my legs, letting out a plaintive 'meow'. A small pang of guilt filled my stomach as I remembered scaring it earlier.

"Okay,okay. Let me set the table, and then I'll feed you."

"MEOW!"

"What? Pets?"

Almost on queue the cat rolled over onto its back and stretched its paws exposing its pale white belly.

"Oh. Got ya." Kneeling down, I rubbed her fur, smiling as the cat bit my hand affectionately. I continued to scratch, until I felt a shiver down my spine.

"KYLEEEE! Stop petting the damned cat and set the table!"

"Sorry, mom," I replied, chuckling as I let Spooky run off, and continued to the kitchen. It was a comfortable living, and one that I loved every moment of every day.

 **4 HOURS LATER…**

I lay in bed, staring at the roof, my mind racing at a hundred miles a minute. I didn't understand it but for some unknown reason I was anxious. Something felt wrong. I glanced towards the clock on my desk. I couldn't just drift to sleep. It was as if there was some task that needed to be completed, but I didn't know what it was.

It blinked the numbers 11 : 15 pm at a steady rate, notifying me of the current time. Rolling over, I forced my eyes closed. I needed sleep. I didn't know what tomorrow would yield and needed to be prepared. The alfredo from earlier, helped, and as my eyelids closed I swore I could hear a feminine voice speaking in my ear.

 _Sleep, Kyle._

Like that, the world went tipsy, and I passed out, into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
